The Researcher
by AHMalawani
Summary: Base on the true story of life of the every students who studied in the Sapphira of Universitythat will take up to study in the field course of the researcher.


**The Researcher**

Base on the true story of life of the every students who studied in the Sapphira State University

that will take up to study in the field course of the researcher.

This is a work of fiction. Names, characters businesses, places, events and incidents are either the

products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual

persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

Do not distribute, publish, transmit, modify, display or create derivative works from or exploit the

contents of this story in any way. Please obtain permission.

_

**The Researcher**

Written by: A. H M alawani

In the Sapphira State University, a university became a city because of the area of the

university covered a more than the average range of one's city, the city of Sapphira. And the city

of Sapphira work on itself like a developing city with the help of the people whose lived in the

city of Sapphira through the businesses, infrastructure and establishment of new buildings,

institutions, companies and opportunity to the people and students of the city of Sapphira to have

a work for their families. Every students in Sapphira State University, only rare and courageous

students who will take up to study in the field course of the Researcher because there is a story

beyond the reason why most of the students chose other field courses compare with the

researcher. The story widely broad aware the people and most of the students of the Sapphira

State University, and the students and people inform and encourage the students who want to

study in the Sapphira State University about the story beyond the field course said.

Twenty years earlier, there was a brave student who try to be the first students of the

Sapphira State University to study with the field course of the researcher. But the university gave

a higher and difficult requirements to their students of the way of giving a higher education with

their students, and that's why the students who graduated in the Sapphira State University they

called survivors. And the researcher a field course said is not just a research but its your turn to

die or survive. Until the years pass away and the brave student and just a few months he will

graduate as the first courageous student to study with the researcher. But before the brave student

could go with his dreams, he have a last and important requirements, he needs to have a research

on the lost woman in the lost culture, the woman names Amor. But the brave student just look for

granted for his research project and he have only a two months to finish his research. After a few

days, he started to travel and find out about the mysterious beyond Amor culture. Until the

months pass away the brave student will never bring back with his research, and till other

students try to follow the tread of the brave student but the students do the same way they never

came back for their research. And the people of the city of Sapphira speak that maybe the

researchers are dead or banished like Amor the lost culture. Until now, it is just a mysterious story

for the people of the city of Sapphira.

In the present. There was an eighteenth years old young boy and his name was Curt. Curt

was the curious one and courageous with his mom Rochelle, they lived in the city of Sapphira.

And the life of Curt and her mom was very peaceful and silent. He is a currently a grade twelve

graduating student in branches school of the Sapphira State University, and one of his dreams is

to finish his college level in the Sapphira State University.

After his class, he just walk to go home instead to ride with school bus. Until he arrived at

home and he said to his mom while his mom is in the garden, "mom!, I just want to finish my

requirements and I will sleep." and his mom replied "yes my son! But don't forget to drink your

milk" Curt replied to his mom "yes! Mom, I will". In the morning of march, the day of the results

of the entrance examination application for the incoming college students in the Sapphira State

University, and Curt wished he could see his name in the results of the entrance examination for

incoming college students in the bulletin board of Sapphira State University. He woke up and his

mom surprised him for his birthday, Curt hugged his mom Rochelle. And he asked his mom to

see the results of entrance exam in the bulletin board of Sapphira State University. After Curt and

his mom Rochelle celebrated the birthday of Curt, they went to the bulletin board of Sapphira

State University and they saw there's a lot of the students there to see their names in the results of

entrance exam. Curt and his mom try to look for the results even though there's a lot of the students and parents in the bulletin board of Sapphira State University, but Curt couldn't see his

name in the master lists and he was so nervous while his mom saw her son's name in the top

notchers in the entrance exam. Rochelle cried and hugged her son, and Curt saying "mom!, why

you are crying but sorry if I couldn't passed the entrance exam?" and his mom Rochelle replied'

"no,! Son, I'm very proud of you and I saw your name in the topnotchers" Curt replied "really

mom," Curt hugged his mom and they go home with the big grateful heart.

When Curt and his mom Rochelle arrived in their house, Curt asked his mom that he

wanted to take up to study with the field course of the researcher. But his mom shouted "no!"

Curt replied "mom?" Rochelle shouted with her loud voice, "I said no!" and Curt replied again

"but? Mom!". Rochelle force closed her room and Curt confused why his mom take issue with

his chosen field course. After an hours, Rochelle opened her room and she went to the room of

Curt to talk with him. And Rochelle tell a story about the field course of the researcher, but curt

were more interested and curious about the field course said. Curt asked his mom about his

father, and Rochelle tell the truth about her husband with his son. Rochelle began to speak, "your

father was a professor here in Sapphira State University and he was so courageous and curious

man about of everything in this world like you and your name, that's why your father try to

enrolled with the field course of the researcher. Until he will graduate in that field course of the

researcher but he have a last requirements that he needs to finish, he needs to have a research

about the lost woman and the lost culture of the South. But until now he never came back with

his research, after a years I look for the justice but the school have no responsibility outside the

school area of responsibility, until you came to my life." And Curt asked his mom, "mom, how

about his name?", and Rochelle replied "your father name's was James May Smith. But if you

will stake with that field course, I will allow you from the bottom of heart. I just can do is to

support you with your dreams". Curt replied, "thank you mom, you are the best mom ever! I love

you mom" and Rochelle answered "I love you son!" and Curt kissed his mom in the top of her

head.

Until Curt is one of the new graduates in Senior High and just a months he will enroll in

Sapphira State University to continue his journey in college. In the days of August, Curt and with

his mom they went to the registrar and offices of the Sapphira State University for Curt to be

officially enrolled, and after a few days the journey of Curt were start to run in achieving his

dreams.

After four years, and just a few months Curt will graduate as one of the Summa Cum

Laude of the Sapphira State University and the first student of the University that will graduate

with the field course of the researcher. At this time, this is the time where Rochelle afraid of to

happen, but Rochelle worried and mix emotions she felt for her son, until her son arrived at home

from the school. Rochelle hugged her son and Curt said, "mom? Why you are crying?!" Rochelle

replied to her son with her crying voice "I know son. but let me release my emotions. Say

promise! that you will came back for me not just for your research" and Curt replied to his mom,

Yes! Promise!! and I shall return for you mom!". After that day, Curt began to travel with his

journey in uncovering the lost woman and lost culture of the South. The only information Curt

have for his research is the place where his research taken is one hour away from the Sapphira

State University.

While Curt traveling to his destination, he saw the diverse beauty of mosques around the

majestic lake of the South, after the one hour he arrived in the mysterious place. But Curt saw the

mysterious place that expected of the people of city of Sapphira are different what Curt saw with

his two eyes, he felt the silence and peace on the air and the heat from the sun. In the other side of

the place are very mysterious, Curt went to the other side of the place of the south and he trying ask the people there but they keep on running and escaping with Curt, until Curt felt that he so

tried and he saw an old house in the midst of forest called Torogan and he asked for one cup of

water. And there was a woman came out with a cup of water for Curt, Curt saw the woman with

the long hair that he couldn't see the body of the woman because of her long hair.

After the woman gave to Curt the cup of water, Curt asked the woman what is her name

and the woman replied with Curt "Amor" and Amor invite Curt with her Torogan to rest and

relax from the trip of Curt. After a minutes, Curt began to asked Amor about his research and

Amor is pleasing approaching with Curt, behind he finished the interview with Amor he work on

with his research but he felt that he just dreams for than an hours, and he started to realized that

when he felt so tried he fall asleep. When he woke up he looking for Amor but Amor wasn't here

because Amor is doesn't exists. But Curt try to go back to sleep if ever he could go back with his

dream. He heard a song in his dream that shake his heart about the beauty of the culture of the

South and there's an old man there and he asked the old man about that the song he heard, the old

man replied, "it is called "Bayok" and the old man share with Curt his cultures of the south until

Curt wants to leave but the old man said "there's no way to go home!" Curt replied "Hu!! what?".

But Curt just run away, he realized that few hours pass away and he just whirlabout in that

place, behind a moment he heard the voice of the old man said, "the only way to go out of here is

to marry the woman in Torogan. Curt stop running and he remembered his mom and he just cry

and cry, Curt heard a whisper voice said "don't marry her if you want to leave this place!" When

Curt touch Amor for sign as marrying her but he woke up and shouted like the roar of tiger. He

saw a who a young lady try to drone him from his nightmares, Curt said to the young lady, "you

again? The young lady replied "yes! I warned you but you didn't listen to me" and Curt asked the

young lady "who are you?" the young lady replied "I am Rose!" and Curt prepared his things to

go home but the Rose said "Don't go if you don't want to die!" Curt stop walking away and he

asked Rose, "wait!, what date from now? Rose replied "It's been one month and twenty nine days

until you came here" and Curt replied "what?!, It is just a nightmare?" Rose replied again "But it

is not just a nightmare, it is just you die or you survive, you should to be grateful because you

survive, some of few are died!. Look!, look to your side" and Curt looked to his side and he saw a

skulls, traces of a man. Curt got nervous and he went the traces and he pick it up the skulls, traces

then he walked slowly and he went to Rose and asked a questions.

Rose said to Curt, "that one, the big skull is your father and the others are the brave one

who didn't listen to me!. Remember Curt, you are in the stranger place and you are stranger in

this place and you could die if you don't respect and look the place you want to uncover." Curt

got speechless when Rose said and he so nervous and Curt try to asked Rose again, "Who are

you?" Rose replied "I'm Rose and I am the warden of this culture and this is the only Torogan of

the South" Curt asked again "Why you not getting old?" and Rose replied, "because of the curse

from my ancestors because I break the greatest law of the South". Rose explained the culture of

the South, "the culture of the South or known as the lost culture and the reason why the culture of

the South were gone because of the power of technology and the Modern era that influence the

Southern people and they forgot their own culture, they chose the easier life compare to the

traditional and progressive life". And Curt asked questions about his research.

After Curt finished his research, he asked permission to Rose leave and Rose allowed

Curt leave but Rose gave her last words to Curt, "don't you dare to come back again if you want

to" Rose was banished and she didn't finish her words. Curt keep the words of Rose and he going

back for his research and for his mom, until he graduated as the first student of Sapphira State

University with the degree of field course of the researcher. And Curt added to his speech, "how

long you want to discover and uncover the wall behind the falls and oceans or in the deep core of the Universe, and how impossible the way you want to triumph at the end. It is all about yourself

and the way of discover in yourself and in the sphere of human activity, the researcher."


End file.
